Dead Man's Chest
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: This is my Alternate Universe of the events of Dead Man's Chest, and this was actually the first part of the trilogy i Re-wrote, with every intention of making it more original. But... it turned back into itself. Don't throw stuff! 'T' to be safe. Very strong Sparrabeth, moments of Elizabeth/James, An OC will appear...
1. A Rained on Parade

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own POTC.**

**Original story plan mixed with heavily borrowed POTC DMC material. **

* * *

_One year after the events of CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL…_

* * *

The dark storm clouds on the horizon rolled and twisted like a heavy comforter being straightened out to lie on top of silken white sheets. When the rain began to fall, the figure in white who sat, desolate, in the center of the stunning floral arrangements and decorations, barely noticed as their dress began to turn into a second skin.

Elizabeth watched the seas, unable to believe the stroke of bad luck that had befallen her. She looked around at all the wedding decorations, and as they slowly turned into a soggy mess, she felt her tears falling, mingling with the rain on her face.

A commotion behind her startled her from her reverie, and she turned quickly, her sodden veil heavy on her head, and her wet hair whipping in her face.

She saw her father being accompanied by a small number of soldiers and she stood, her soaked bouquet falling from her hands, as she ran to his side.

"What's going on? Where's Will?"

He shook his head, and she noticed he looked very worried.

She turned to the nearest soldier, who suddenly grabbed her, pulling her away from her father's side.

"What's the meaning of this?" he opened his mouth like he was going to respond, but suddenly Will appeared, pushing his way through the men to embrace her.

"I don't think we're supposed to see each other." She exclaimed against his chest, the tears coming freely, as he nodded.

"I think we've already got enough bad luck to deal with."

A short man in an official looking hat and white wig stepped forward, exhibiting an air of confidence, and Elizabeth knew she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Ah, Miss Swann, I'm glad you could join us. You are accused of treason, along with aiding a known pirate, a Jack Sparrow. I have signed arrest warrants for both you and Mr. Turner, and for a James Norrington."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shock, as Governor Swann spoke,

"Commodore Norrington is no longer here. He resigned his post several months ago."

Will glared at the man,

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. He's a good man."

The short man scoffed, and held out the warrants to Governor Swann,

"Here you can see. I would never want to inconvenience you, as it appears you were preparing for an occasion of some sort," at this he gave a derisive look at Elizabeth's now ruined dress, "However, in the meantime, the East India Trading Company will be making this our primary base of operations, to coin a phrase."

Governor Swann gazed at him in surprise,

"And just who do you think you are? Undermining my authority?"

The man turned to the governor,

"I would have thought you had heard of me? I am Lord Cutler Beckett. Now, take these two to jail, their hangings will be arranged tomorrow."

He waved a hand lazily at Will and Elizabeth who protested loudly, but could not fight off their guards.

* * *

After only a couple hours in jail, a soldier had been sent to retrieve Will, as Elizabeth looked at him with fear in her eyes, he leaned down to kiss her forehead,

"Don't worry. I will do all in my power to free you."

* * *

Will had been called away, and pulled out of his cell to speak with Beckett, who wanted to strike a deal with him. Bring him Jack's compass, and he and Elizabeth would be free of all charges. He agreed, rather hesitantly, as he had no real idea where Jack could be.

* * *

That night, at midnight, Elizabeth heard footsteps, and though she thought it would be Will, she glanced up to find her father, and when she made to cry out a greeting, he quickly shushed her.

"I have secured passage for you aboard a ship bound for England. You'll be safe there. You must hurry." He pulled out a key ring, and unlocked her cell door.

She gaped at him,

"But…you could hang for this!" she whispered, and he shook his head.

"They still need me, they can't do that. But I cannot stand to see you behind bars. Promise me you will do as I say." She nodded.

The carriage ride was very tense, and Elizabeth found herself having to restrain her hands so she did not begin biting her nails.

* * *

Disaster struck when they arrived at the docks, as Governor Swann gazed in horror, his man fell down with a knife in his back, and Beckett's right hand man, Mercer stood behind him.

"Going somewhere Governor?"

Elizabeth sat frozen inside the carriage, until she heard her father pull out his sword,

"No. But you will not make the mistake of thinking you could stop my daughter." He gestured to her, and she quickly leapt from the carriage and ran for it. Escaping into the night and with one location in her mind, Beckett's mansion.

* * *

_A/N: God why? This is almost worse than a self insert fic. But i couldn't help it. This is only the beginning and i had such fun writing it. Re-writing it. Please forgive me, disney._


	2. Dealing with Beckett

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: Still don't own POTC.**

**Original story plan mixed with heavily borrowed POTC DMC coming soon!  
**

* * *

She arrived posthaste, and slowly made her way around the side of the house, until she reached the outside of the only room with a candle still burning.

She elbowed the window, shattering it, and she leapt inside, pulling out her one shot pistol her father had given her in case of emergencies.

Beckett, who had been sitting at his desk, glanced up; seemingly unsurprised a lady had just smashed his window and was now pulling a pistol on him.

"Elizabeth Swann." It was a statement more than a question.

A leather bound pouch lay on his desk beside him, the letters of Marque.

She stepped closer, and gestured for him to step up and away.

He did so, and she grabbed the pouch.

"No doubt you have discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father still believes it is."

"Oh? What is the currency of the realm?" Elizabeth asked, her gaze not wavering.

Beckett smiled coolly,

"Currency is the currency of the realm Miss Swann."

"I expect then, we can reach an arrangement. I am here to negotiate."

Beckett raised an eyebrow at her,

"I'm listening."

"You haven't raised an alarm." Elizabeth said, glancing about worriedly.

"This situation is nothing I can't handle."

She nodded, and waved the pouch at him,

"These letters of Marque, they're signed by the king, but blank."

Beckett smiled again,

"They aren't valid until they bear my seal and signature."

"Or else I would already be long gone, _my Lord_." She said in a hiss.

"What do you have to offer in return?"

"Information. You sent Will to get the compass of Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good."

"Please explain." Beckett said, sitting down at his desk again, but Elizabeth kept her pistol trained on him.

"I have been to the Isla de la Muerta, I saw the treasure myself, there's something you need to know."

Beckett chuckled,

"I see. You think the compass only points to the Isla de la Muerta. And you hope to save me from an evil fate. I am afraid you are mistaken Miss Swann. I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are more provincial." He gestured over to the world map on the wall across from his desk, it was still incomplete.

"There is more than one chest of value in these waters. Perhaps you wish to enhance your offer?-"

Elizabeth cocked the pistol, done listening.

"Need I remind you that you robbed me of my wedding night?" she waved the letters impatiently in her other hand. He nodded.

"So I did. A marriage interrupted, or perhaps fate intervened? You are making a great effort to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

He took the letters, quickly signing and marking them with his seal, he made to hand them back, but paused when she spoke,

"They're not going to Jack."

"Really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom then? But what of you and Jack? And me? I will still want that compass of his. Be sure to consider that in your calculations."

She grabbed the letters back, and lowering her pistol, quickly left the room whence she had come.

* * *

As she came across a sleeping guard, she glanced down at her clothing, wincing, and after asking for silent forgiveness, knocked the guard out completely with a blow from her pistol.

She quickly discarded her ruined wedding dress, and slipped on the guard's clothes, leaving him in his breeches, and with the dress to cover him.

She tucked her still damp dark golden hair up into the hat, and made her way back to the docks.

* * *

_A/N: God why? This is almost worse than a self insert fic. But i couldn't help it. This is only the beginning and i had such fun writing it. Re-writing it. Please forgive me, disney._


	3. Awakened by an Angel

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: Still don't own POTC.**

**Original story plan mixed with heavily borrowed POTC DMC starts now...  
**

* * *

**_A week later…_**

* * *

The crew of the Flying Dutchman only makes port every ten years, and in that time they can't survive without a bit of company. The company of a sea creature so beautiful, to mere mortals, the sound of their singing could lure a man to suicide by drowning. This creature is of course, a mermaid. Not just the stuff of legend, Mermaids are as real as Davy Jones' locker.

It was an accident the ship came upon one, lost and separated from her sisters, during a hurricane.

She was brought aboard the cursed ship, and though she tried her best to persuade the crew to let her go, her siren song had no effect on the undead crew. They locked her in the captain's chambers, and turned her into their very own songbird.

Davy Jones had his organ, but he allowed no one else to play it, and so the crew had their Siren to entertain them.

It was she who had found poor, beaten, and bleeding Will Turner.

* * *

"So you're saying I should consider it a kindness you were the one to deal me the beatings?" he could hardly think straight, so much was the pain emanating from the ragged cuts on his back. The pouring rain did little to sooth the sting, but it was better than nothing.

His father turned away from him, unable to see him in such pain. He told him to go below decks, and get some rest, as they would be in for a long day tomorrow.

Will shook his head as he made his way down the damp, dimly lit corridors.

He found an empty room, and all he registered were a couple empty potato sacks on the floor, before exhaustion overtook him.

A quiet humming, a slight numbness on his back, and the taste of pure water on his lips were what woke him.

He cracked open an eye to see a stunning girl, with long hair, pure white blond in color, who held a damp cloth in one hand, stained with what he could only assume was his blood, and a flask of water in the other.

"It's alright. I cleaned your wounds. There will be no infection." She smiled at him, and he wondered about the slight green tint of her mouth.

Her eyes found his and as she held the flask to his yet again parched mouth, he thought he was looking into the stormy waves on the ocean.

"Who…are you?" he croaked out, after gulping down the rest of the clear liquid.

She shifted in her chair and he realized with a start she was wearing a makeshift dress of a sail canvas wrapped around her body, secured with rope. He looked down, and seeing only a blue green tail, and no legs, he sat up suddenly.

"You're a mermaid?!" he gasped.

"Yes. I am. My name is Arya. I'm a prisoner on this ship as much as you. But I do try to make the best of it." She gave him a small smile again and he cautiously returned it.

"Thank you for…whatever you did to my back. I can hardly feel any pain."

"It's mostly the sea water, and a few other things."

He returned to his reclining position, as it was much more comfortable, and he was no longer frightened of her.

"You should probably get some more sleep, it will be dawn soon, and they will come looking for you, to put you to work. I must return to my cage, they don't know I have figured out how to escape."

She gestured over to a large rectangular table, which resembled a fish tank. The water in it gently rocked with the motion of the ship, and he glanced up at her,

"How long can you remain out of water?"

"Not long before my tail would turn into legs, and every step like walking upon knives. But on this ship it is different than land. It is imbibed with the sea, so I could move about easily, but they don't allow it. I should go now. Sleep well." She leaned down to kiss his forehead, a cool gentle touch, like from a fish…

'Which she technically was.' he supposed.

He closed his eyes again, and began to drift off to sleep helped by the rocking of the ship.

* * *

_A/N: This is only the beginning and i had such fun writing it. Re-writing it. Please forgive me, disney._


	4. A Familiar Face or Two

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: Still don't own POTC.**

**Original story plan mixed with heavily borrowed POTC DMC starts now...  
**

* * *

Somehow, throughout the course of one day, Will had managed to condemn his father to several hundred years of service on the Flying Dutchman, become free, in that in 10 years he could step off the ship, and he was no closer to getting the key Jack had so ardently insisted he needed.

"Stupid! Why did I ever listen to him?" He found himself muttering under his breath as he made his way back to what he now called his quarters, though they had been occupied by Arya first. Luckily she was kind enough to share.

"Talking to oneself, that's the first sign of madness you know." Her breathy musical voice distracted him from his own rambling thoughts.

He smiled halfheartedly at her,

"I'm sorry. It's just, I listened to this idiot who I thought was my ally, and he got me into this rotten mess. It hasn't been a total sham as I got to meet my father and you of course. But I've got to think of a way to get off this ship sooner than in a decade, and if you decide you'd like to tag along, it's fine with me. I also know where Davy Jones keeps the key, but as it'd be easier to slit his throat than take it without him noticing, I'm still in a bind."

"Will, I'd love it more than all the pearls of the ocean floor, but it's nonsense. Davy Jones is practically omniscient in the way he's attuned to the entire goings on of his ship." She said sadly, her sigh resembling the way the wind blew through a willow tree.

She couldn't stop a couple tears from escaping, and he felt horrible for causing it.

"Don't worry. I bet that same idiot is working out a plan to rescue me. He got me in this mess, he'll get me out. It's only fair."

"Pirates…are never fair."

* * *

For the most part, Arya was correct, but in this case, she was also wrong. Jack Sparrow was well on his way to collecting the 99 souls he needed to wager his way to freeing Will, but first, he needed to figure out what he wanted most.

The blasted compass that Will had been so strangely adamant that he needed to free Elizabeth, who as it happened was perfectly well and sound in Tortuga, (though Jack didn't know this,) was being rather fidgety. It swung wildly around and never settled for more than a moment in any direction.

Jack shook it impatiently, and glanced over at the table where Gibbs was interviewing prospective crew. Little did they know what they were actually signing up for.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked wearily of the next vagabond in line.

"My story?" asked a deep gravelly voice, "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew ... my commission ... and my life."

Gibbs glanced up from the scroll of shipmates, squinting at the tall figure in front of him,

"Commodore?" the man before him wore an off center hat, a very crumpled, salt encrusted uniform, and a terribly dirtied formerly white wig, with dark brown hair sticking out haphazardly from under it.

"No, not anymore! _Weren't you listening_? I would have had you all, just off Tripoli … if it hadn't been for that hurricane."

"God's wounds! You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs was astonished. Norrington ignored him, grabbing the bottle of rum off the table from Gibbs' side, taking a large swig.

"Jaaack?" Gibbs called, turning to find Jack was hiding behind a small potted plant, doing a bad job of it.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

He merely jerked his head in James Norrington's general direction.

Norrington grinned at him, in a rather unfriendly fashion.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he spat out, along with yet another swig of rum.

Jack ran a hand thoughtfully through his beard, his eyes not wavering from the former Commodore's, who spoke again, drawing his pistol,

"Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack raised his index finger from behind the green plant,

"You're hired!"

Norrington frowned, and pointed his gun at Jack,

"Sorry, old habits and all that."

Before he could fire, a small figure snatched the bottle of rum from his other hand and unceremoniously knocked him over the head with it, shattering the bottle.

"Oh…not the rum." Jack said with a grimace, dropping the plant, as Norrington fell just as swiftly to the floor.

"Sorry. Just thought I'd save you from a drunken sword fight, where it would be likely one of you would cheat." A very familiar, yet rather high pitched voice quipped.

The small figure stepped into the torchlight and Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Elizabeth? Not as behind bars as Mr. Turner insisted. I must say those clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress in my cabin." He grinned at her, his gold teeth catching the light. She wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Gibbs turned in shock to see Miss Swann dressed as much like a cabin boy as she could manage. Her stunning cheekbones disguised under a layer of grime were what gave her away quickest to him.

"Gibbs I believe it's time to go…and be sure to hide the rum when we get back aboard." Jack hissed.

"So, who's going to help me carry him to the ship?" she asked with a smirk, gesturing to the fallen ex-Commodore, and Jack smirked back, turning to Gibbs, who raised his eyebrows, and Jack shrugged,

"You're on your own love."

* * *

_A/N: This is only the beginning and i had such fun writing it. Re-writing it. Please forgive me, disney._


	5. The Thing One Wants Most

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: Still don't own POTC.**

**Original story plan mixed with AU POTC DMC  
**

* * *

After she, with some help from Gibbs, had carried Norrington on board, and they had set sail, Elizabeth turned to look at the former Commodore, he was still unconscious, and she felt bad for what she had done. She laid a hand on his cheek, streaked though it was with grime; she stroked it softly, whispering,

"James Norrington, what has the world done to you?"

* * *

The night was calm and clear, the wind was cool on their faces, and as Elizabeth turned to Jack, she rolled her eyes, restraining herself from making scathing comments as he continued to fumble with his broken compass. They had set off from the port of Tortuga and were going at a snail's pace as they had yet to find a heading, according to Jack.

"Where exactly is Will?"

"Ah. Well I'm afraid darling, that through a completely unforeseen, unfortunate and random occurrence of events, over which I had absolutely no control, poor Will has been press ganged into joining Davy Jones' crew."

Keeping a straight face during this kraken sized lie was near impossible with Elizabeth's sad brown eyes staring into his, but he managed.

Her face fell and she let out a sigh.

"Davy Jones?"

"Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" the sound of retching drew both their attention to Norrington, who stood slumped over the railing, finally having come around after being walloped over the head with that last bottle of rum by Elizabeth.

Jack winced at the sound,

"Be sure not to get any of your stomach's rejections on my ship now, there's a good man." He raised his eyebrows at him, "You look bloody awful mate; remind me why I let you on board?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny."

"Jack!" Elizabeth waved a hand in Jack's face, "Can someone explain? You two can banter later, after we've found Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want…most?" Jack asked staring at her, his eyes suddenly focused.

"Of course." She frowned at him.

"I would have thought you would want a way to _save _Will most."

"And you have a way of doing that?" she sounded and looked skeptical.

"Well … there is a chest. "

"Oh dear." Interrupted Norrington and Jack resisted the urge to smack him.

"It contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Continued Jack.

Elizabeth nodded wearily,

"I'm waiting for how this helps Will."

"Patience love. Whosoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Davy Jones to do whatever he, or she, wants. Including, saving Brave William from his grave fate. No pun intended." He finished, his hands pressed together in front of him, as if pleading for her to understand.

She raised a single black eyebrow,

"How do we find it?"

"Wait…you don't actually believe him do you?" Norrington scoffed, finally finished empting his stomach it seemed.

"So help me, I will shoot you, or at least throw you into the brig!" Jack exclaimed loudly, having lost some of his patience.

"Focus please Jack."

Jack turned back to her, cleared his throat, and held up his compass, opening it slightly,

"With this. It is unique."

"Unique meaning broken."

Jack waved a hand at her,

"Half true. This compass may not point north, but—"

She frowned in confusion,

"Where does it point?"

"Getting to it love. It points … to the thing you want most in this world." She swallowed slowly, and she could hear sincerity in his voice. Even if it wasn't true, he believed that it was true. But she couldn't help asking him,

"Are you telling the truth Jack? This isn't another half witted, hair brained scheme?"

Jack met her skeptical gaze, nodding, answering her first question, at least, that was what she hoped.

"Just trust me. Now," he began, as he carefully placed the compass in her hands, and he wrapped his around them, "What you want most, is to find the chest, of Davy Jones … is it not?"

"To save Will ..." Elizabeth protested, only half heartedly now, as the fact Jack still had his hands on hers were a bit too distracting for her own liking.

He rolled his eyes at her, and finished her thought,

"…By finding the chest of Davy Jones." With this final redundant statement, he flipped open the compass, and leapt backwards, and she held it out tentatively.

The arrow spun around a bit, but then settled at a northeastern direction. Jack peered over her shoulder, and seeing that the arrow had finally stilled, he turned to yell to Gibbs,

"WE HAVE OUR HEADING!"

"At last!" Gibbs shouted in return. "Make ready the sails, let's get a move on lads!"

Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as she stepped towards the helm of the ship, and Jack gave her a small wink as he took the wheel in hand.

"I'm coming for you Will, don't give up hope.' She whispered into the night.

* * *

_A/N: This is only the beginning and i had such fun writing it. Re-writing it. Please forgive me, disney._


	6. Can't Fight Your Heart

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: Still don't own POTC.**

**Original story plan mixed with AU POTC DMC  
**

* * *

Jack stood staring into the distance, distractedly watching the ocean, for what, Elizabeth didn't know.

"The papers, they're signed by him." She held the leather pouch out to him.

"Beckett?" Gibbs queried.

"Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading company."

Jack mimed gagging.

Gibbs was almost speechless at the revelation.

"Will was working for Beckett? I could never have believed such a thing…Beckett wants the compass? Only one reason for that…"

"Of course. He wants the chest." Jack mumbled.

"Well, yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth quipped, having heard Jack quite easily.

"If the company controls the chest, they'd control the sea." Gibbs whispered.

"A truly discomforting notion love." Jack said, full volume and with a slight grimace in Elizabeth's direction.

"And bad, bad for every mother's son who calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails…BRACE THE FOREYARD!" Gibbs strode away purposefully.

Jack turned to Elizabeth, who shrank back a bit.

"Might I ask to how you came by these papers?"

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal and upholds it with honor, and yet here you are with the prize. 'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company…' as if I could be bought for such a small price."

Jack scoffed, tucking the letters into his jacket pocket, striding over to the other side of the deck, failing to notice how Norrington, though he appeared to be ferociously swabbing the decks, had actually been intently listening in. For him, those letters could be the chance to have his former life back.

Elizabeth frowned and stalked after Jack,

"Jack! The letters, give them back."

"No… Persuade me."

He stood with his back to her, arms crossed.

She got up on her tip toes, and whispered in his ear,

"You do know Will taught me how to use a sword?"

He whipped around, pinning her with a stare, and a fierce expression that quickly turned to a grin,

"As I said, persuade me."

She stared back fiercely for a moment, and then stalked away, huffing impatiently.

Jack watched her go, unable to stop a quick look of disappointment and small pout from crossing his face.

* * *

Elizabeth stood looking out at the sea, hunched over the railing to hide her smirk, biting her betraying lips. She had gotten Jack riled up, and it felt terribly naughty, yet for some reason, with the absence of Will, she hadn't been able to stop herself from the bit of flirting. He'd certainly been asking for it, with all that _'persuade me'_ nonsense.

She heard footsteps, and quickly straightened up, doing her best to maintain a poker face. Not quick enough it seemed.

"It's a curious thing; there was a time I would have given anything for you to look like that whilst thinking of me." Norrington leaned against the railing, watching her do her best to look outraged. The way her dirty blond hair blew about in the breeze failed to help her look indignant.

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth said airily, all the while cursing herself, could he read her thoughts now? He had known her almost all her life, perhaps he could, at least he could read her face, her mood.

"Oh…but I think you do." The rich sound of his quiet chuckling at her angered her somehow.

"Don't be absurd. I…trust him. That's all."

He full out laughed at her this time, and walked away slowly, then turned back,

"So you never wondered just how your_ latest_ fiancée ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?"

She was speechless at his implication. He shook his head and walked away, leaving her to fume in silence.

Almost in anger, she yanked out the compass, flicking it open, and watched as the arrow spun around, pointing lazily in the direction Norrington had gone before swinging further northeast, she looked up to see Jack staring through his telescope, at god knew what. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

"What in the world?" she muttered to herself. She shut the compass swiftly, and put it away, desperately looking everywhere but at Jack.

* * *

_A/N: This is only the beginning and i had such fun writing it. Re-writing it. Please forgive me, disney._


	7. Kissed by More than Sea Air

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: Still don't own POTC.**

**Original story plan mixed with AU POTC DMC  
**

* * *

Will stared in horror at the giant creature below the surface who had just utterly demolished the poor ship who had rescued him. Had he really thought he would get away with it? That Davy Jones wouldn't be angry about the key missing? Wouldn't send his beast after him?

Perhaps not.

He grabbed onto the largest piece of debris, but when he saw the Flying Dutchman looming behind him, he quickly dove towards it, intent on re-boarding without being noticed.

He climbed up the side, just in time to hear Davy Jones setting a course for Isla Cruces.

"So that's where the chest is." He muttered to himself.

Too loudly it seemed.

Davy Jones turned to the side of the ship, glancing down to find none other than Will Turner, clinging to the ship like a common barnacle.

"Throw him in the brig!"

Soft fingers stroked his cheek, and Will Turner woke up to feel the sun on his face for the first time in many hours.

"Where are we?" he asked groggily, and Arya smiled down at him, her hair glowing with the sunlight that flowed through it.

"Nearly to land. But don't get excited. It's some small island. I've heard mutterings, but I don't know why we're here yet."

Will sat up slowly, glancing out the porthole, wincing at the full power of the sunlight. There was indeed a small patch of land visible in the distance.

"I know why."

It had a clump of green in the middle, like trees. Perhaps Davy Jones was planning to maroon him there? Then he noticed a distant dark spot on the horizon, another ship.

"Oh bugger." He muttered to himself. Jack had managed to influence him in small ways.

_Earlier on the Black Pearl…_

Elizabeth sat dejectedly on the steps leading up to the steering wheel, all thoughts of laughter gone. It had finally sunk in, that she might never see Will again.

"You look troubled love." Jack's voice startled her from her depressed line of thought.

"I am. I just thought that I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married."

She took a large sip from the bottle of rum he handed her, before he sat down on the step below her.

He cleared his throat, and his eyes widened slightly at the size of said gulp.

"You know, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship. And being said captain of said ship, I could in fact perform a marr-i-age. Right here, right on this deck." He glanced meaningfully at said deck.

"Right…now." He breathed directly into her face, and she winced.

"No, thank you."

She stood up quickly and walked away.

"Why ever not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you. Us."

"Oh really? Except for a sense of honor, decency and a moral center… and…personal hygiene." She wrinkled her nose at him.

He sniffed his armpit, shrugging,

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem so certain." She scoffed.

"One word love, curiosity. You long for freedom, you long to do what you want to do because you want it. You want to be able to act on selfish impulses. One day, you won't be able to resist. Savvy?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but secretly couldn't agree more.

"Why doesn't your compass work?"

He looked rather insulted at the question.

"My compass works fine." He glanced downward quickly, but she missed it.

"_Because_ you and I are alike, one day you will have a chance to show it, to do the right thing." She gazed at him pointedly, but he ignored it, smiling halfheartedly.

"I love those moments, I like to smile at them, and wave as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something courageous. And you'll discover you are a good man. You're going to want to do the right thing, because deep down, you are a good man. You'll want the rewards that accompany that. You won't be able to resist. You know why? Curiosity."

She stepped closer to him, so close; he could smell the salty air as it wafted through her hair. It was rather distracting. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion,

"Oh really?"

She smiled lazily, and nodded,

"You'll want to know what it tastes like. To be on the right side for once."

"I do. I want to know what you- I mean it, tastes like." He moved closer, their lips now millimeters apart, and he ran a finger across her cheekbone.

"But, seeing as how you're a good man, you wouldn't ever want to put me in a position to compromise my honor."

She smirked at him, gazing at him from under lidded eyes, and as he leaned closer, his hand made its way around to cup her head and he could indeed taste her breath, it tasted like rum, but as his hand began moving out of his sight, the black spot suddenly appeared with a vengeance.

His mind raced into overdrive,_ 'What to do, what to do. Want to kiss her; don't know if this bugger thing is contagious. Ah bugger it.'_

He moved forward, capturing her lips swiftly, plundering her already open and willing mouth like the pirate he was.

As her breathing began to shorten to quick pants, and he found himself growing distinctively warmer as he could practically feel her small breasts through the very sheer fabric of her shirt pressing against his chest.

"LAND HO!" Gibbs voice broke the moment.

Jack pulled away from Elizabeth, leaving her in a bit of a daze, she smiled dreamily,

"I'm proud of you Jack." Her lips were a bit swollen from their kiss, and her cheeks flushed as well. He gave her a lazy grin, and swiftly made his way to his cabin.

"I need my jar of dirt." He mumbled to himself distractedly.

Elizabeth fell back against the railing, bringing her hand to her forehead. Did she have a fever? Or had Jack's kisses robbed her of all her common sense? Either way, she could no longer remain ambivalent about him.

* * *

_A/N: This is only the beginning and i had such fun writing it. Re-writing it. Please forgive me, disney._


End file.
